Question: A red pair of shorts costs $$55$, which is $11$ times as much as a brown watch costs. How much does the brown watch cost?
The cost of the red pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the brown watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$55 \div 11$ $$55 \div 11 = $5$ A brown watch costs $$5$.